The Accused
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: A/N Takes place between 3.3 and 3.5. Anthony is falsely accused of indecent assault and kept in custody. Edith knows he cannot have done it and so she presses Robert and Murray to help prove his innocence.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

**The Accused**

**A/N Takes place between 3.3 and 3.5. Anthony is falsely accused of indecent assault and kept in custody. Edith knows he cannot have done it and so she presses Robert and Murray to help prove his innocence.**

**All legal and courtroom procedural inaccuracies are down to me alone. I don't own the characters apart from Jean Thompson, Mark Quinlan, Barry Nixon, Rhydian Rhys Evans, Dr John Cope and Right Honourable High Court Judge James Lister.**

**Chapter 1 Prelude**

Anthony Strallan sat on the hard narrow bunk in the police cell. The austere grey walls were daubed with obscene graffiti and the air was rank with the odour of piss and stale vomit.

It was unbelievable that he should find himself here.

The young woman in the Grantham Arms had made not indiscreet sexual advances towards him which he had skilfully deflected. She was plain and had no personality or intellect to speak of. He would not normally have noticed her in a crowd had he not been so lonely and wretched. He regretted the fact he had brought her a drink because she seemed down on her luck; he hadn't considered that this would later count against him as it would be seen as an invitation which was exactly how she had taken it.

She could not have been any less like Lady Edith had she tried.

She had seemed interested in his war service but he had declined to talk. He wondered to begin with if she was an undercover journalist but quickly dismissed this idea; even undercover journalists had poise and grace which this woman lacked as well as the fact that her vocabulary seemed rather limited into the bargain.

In the end he had politely but firmly hissed at her, "Please leave me alone. I am having a quiet drink and not remotely interested in you. I have nothing to offer you."

That brush-off had been a red flag for her to push her luck even harder. He was very attractive after all; blonde hair, handsome face and lovely blue eyes quite unlike her normal conquests who were usually fat and balding. She had placed her hand on his left thigh and he had slapped it off with his good left hand and left.

Two days later the police had come and arrested him; telling him he had been accused or indecent assault against the woman Jean Thompson. He had protested his innocence; of course he had but no one had listened.

"Everyone's innocent Sir, "the burly constable who had locked him into the cell had sneered.

He gave a hollow laugh; she clearly had not taken that much notice of the fact that his right arm hung uselessly by his side for he had not been wearing a sling on that occasion for she had accused him of striking her across the face with his right hand. It was also alleged he had pulled up her skirts and touched her indecently pinning her to the wall. Like that was possible; even had it been he would not have done so for he had no interest sexual or otherwise in any woman other than Lady Edith Crawley whom he had lost forever. The way his brief, Mark Quinlan, described it could have come straight from the pages of a Penny Dreadful.

He had been to court that morning and entered his Not Guilty plea and been remanded in custody; now he sat waiting to be moved. Dread overwhelmed him. He forced himself to concentrate on the matter in hand but, try as he might, he could not stop thinking about Lady Edith.

Would she believe in his innocence if she read about this in the paper as she surely would? What if Lord Grantham read about it? Strallan shivered; knowing that his chances of ever being able to see, much less speak to, Lady Edith again would be less than nothing.

If he and Lady Edith had got married then they would have not even been in the same country as the Grantham Arms; they would have been in Europe on honeymoon. Why did everything seem to come down to how different things would have been had he gone through with the wedding? Anthony had regretted walking out on the wedding ever since but never did he rue it more than now.


	2. Chapter 2 Gut instinct

Chapter 2 Gut instinct.

Edith's face was ashen as she read the newspaper.

"It just isn't possible," she gasped, "Anthony Strallan would never do anything like this; not to mention that it would have been physically impossible with his arm being as it is."

Robert took the newspaper from his daughter and there was a moment's silence while he read the article Edith pointed to.

"He didn't do it, Papa; I know it," her tone was vehement; "I know he's innocent. For one thing the Anthony Strallan I know would never hit anyone, especially not a woman. Secondly he could never hit anyone with his right arm even if he wanted to."

"Edith, must you persist with this?" Robert sighed. Strallan's name had not been mentioned at Downton since the day of the near wedding and that suited Robert since his interference had put an end to things pretty finally, or so he had hoped.

"Yes, think about it Papa. He jilted me; had anyone been more likely to make a false allegation like that then surely it would have been a jilted fiancée, not some doxy he had never set eyes on before. Not to mention the fact that, if you and Granny hadn't interfered, we would have been on our honeymoon so nowhere near the Grantham Arms that night. You stood behind Bates and the charges against him were far more serious; granted we know he is innocent."

"She's right Papa," Mary said. Edith was taken aback for it was most unlike Mary to come to her defence.

"I agree," Cora added, "A jilted fiancée would be far more likely to make such allegations and, as Edith has pointed out, Sir Anthony cannot even move his right arm or hand, much less do what has been alleged."

"I'll go and call Murray," Robert said, "luckily he is in Ripon this week for a distant cousin's wedding. I am assuming Anthony Strallan has instructed a brief but it won't hurt to see what Murray can dig out."

He went off to the study to use the telephone.

"Thank you, Papa," Edith breathed, The fact that he had agreed to at least look into the matter gave her hope that he would one day forgive Anthony Strallan for jilting his daughter; a fact Edith had forgiven Anthony for long before.

Cora excused herself as she had a meeting with Dr Clarkson and Cousin Isobel at the hospital. She put her hand on Edith's shoulder as she left and whispered, "don't worry, Murray will sort it out for you."

Mary put her arm around Edith who, once again, was taken aback from the unusual sense of sisterly solidarity.

"He didn't do it, Mary; I know he didn't. When we were courting we never touched so if he doesn't do that with the woman he intended to marry he is not likely to do that to a stranger. I can understand a woman being drawn to him but since most women would probably have the same attitude to his injury as Papa and Granny then they would not be after more."

Edith put her head in her hands and sighed.

"You love him don't you?" Mary said gently.

"Yes and I always have; since the night of the salty pudding incident."

"That was quite a night," Mary agreed, "I am so sorry; I never should have said what I did the day of the garden party. If I hadn't then you would have married and he would not have got injured. I blame myself for his injury."

"I was only nineteen then and would have needed Papa's consent and I couldn't see him having given that as he thinks Anthony is too old for me now; besides I did write that spiteful letter to the Turkish ambassador."

"We've all changed and grown up through and since the war, I know I have," Mary said, "Anyone who claims the war did not change them is either six feet under or lying through their teeth."

"Do you think Matthew could help Anthony?"

"No, he's not a criminal lawyer," Mary said, "But let's see what Papa can find out from Murray before we make any plans."

"Do you think I will be able to visit him? He may not want to see me, of course, but Anna says that the prisoners always seem extra glad to see a familiar face come visiting day."

"I'm sure Murray will be able to sort that out for you. but even if sir Anthony could use his right arm he would be right at the bottom of my list of men most likely to do that to a woman, that would be if he made the list at all."

"Well I suppose that gives him a case; the fact that the alleged victim either didn't notice his right arm was useless or she just simply could not tell her lift from her right."

"You have no idea what your support means to me, Mary," Edith said.

"Everyone deserves to be with the person they love and heaven knows it took me and Matthew long enough to get there; by way of Richard Carlisle and Lavinia. I saw the way he looked at you that day; he loves you Edith but he was under all that pressure from Papa and Granny."

"What was the bitch's name?" Edith asked.

Mary skim-read the column, "Her name is Jean, Jean Thompson."

"Can you see Papa letting me marry a man who has been accused, albeit falsely, of a crime like that?"

"You and Anthony are adults, Edith; go away and get married on the quiet if you have to."

Robert came back in.

"Murray will be joining us for lunch. He informs me that Anthony Strallan has instructed a solicitor to whom he has spoken and they will be working together on this. Anthony has been remanded into the custody of York prison."

Tears streamed down Edith's face, "but he won't be able to manage, he needs a valet's help to dress and they won't let him have a valet in prison will they? It's a shame he won't be Bates' cell mate since Bates is a valet but of course I know he won't."

Robert put his arm around Edith.

"I am sorry your grandmother and I interfered. We did not realise that you loved him and if Murray can get him out then I will not stand in your way whatever you want to be to each other."


	3. Chapter 3 Murray discusses the case

Chapter 3 Murray discusses the case

"Mr Murray is here to see you, my lord." Carson said.

"Thank you Carson; please show him in and perhaps some tea for myself, Mr Murray and Ladies Edith and Mary."

"Very good, My Lord," Carson went out.

Murray walked into the room; Robert, Edith and Mary were seated.

"Oh Murray; thank you for coming so promptly."

Carson brought and served the tea.

"It's not a problem, Lord Grantham. Sir Anthony Strallan's brief, Quinlan, is more than competent but I will help him out. What we have is a major fit-up. We all know that there is no way on earth he can physically have done what is alleged and what we need to prove is that the plaintiff does not know her left from her right; if she had done she would have made sure her story tallied. In fact it is a mercy that women are not permitted on juries."

"Why is that?" Mary asked, puzzled.

"The counsel for the Prosecution is a Welshman from the valleys, "Murray affected a Welsh accent, "and it is well known that women are far more susceptible to the seductiveness of some Welsh accents than men."

"Well whether the Prosecutor is Welsh or not I should like to think that women jurors would have the brains to see that Sir Anthony has no use of his right hand," Edith said.

"Lord Grantham, would you permit Lady Edith to give evidence?" Murray asked, "She does know Sir Anthony Strallan considerably better than most of us. The fact that she was, if you will pardon me for mentioning it Lady Edith, intending to marry the man and she is not cast in the bitter former fiancée role. She knows about his physical limitations and his character and I think she would be the ace up the defence's sleeve."

"Would you do it Edith?" Robert asked.

"Of course I would; I would do anything to procure the freedom of the man I love, have always loved," she looked at Murray, "would you not say that this type of allegation falls more within the purview of jilted fiancées and embittered wives and sweethearts?"

"In the case of murder I would say so, Mr Bates' case is a prime example, but when the case involves an attempt to sully the reputation of a good man then these women often have nothing to lose. But Sir Anthony Strallan's character has always been without blemish and his war service record excellent which counts very much in our favour plus of course the fact the plaintiff evidently either does not know her left from her right or has forgotten to modify her story accordingly. Unfortunately what the prosecution will latch onto is the fact that he brought her a drink which would suggest things to them that we know are not true."

"We can get around that can't we?" Edith pleaded.

"I don't think it will need to go that far, Lady Edith. With your testimony plus the fact that, if I can persuade him to take the stand in his own defence, all present will see that he cannot take the oath in the traditional manner and will need to hold the Bible in his left hand instead I am very confident we can smash her story to pieces. It will probably look black, as we know from Bates' trial, once the Prosecutor boy from the valleys gets going see, and you realise you will not be able to hear any of that Lady Edith,"

They were amused by Murray's constant mockery of the Welsh

"Yes I understand, Mr Murray; it's probably a good job as I might want to be unladylike and lay her out cold with my more than good right hand."

"Lady Edith, we will have him out of there as soon as is humanly possible, I promise you that."

"Might I visit him, Mr Murray? He may not want to see me but I just want him to know I am behind him all the way; like you say I know him well enough to know he would never do anything like that even had he a good right hand."

"Anna and I have to visit Mr Bates so I can drive you to the prison although you will be going somewhere different as remand prisoners are kept separate; Lady Mary perhaps you would come too to lend Lady Edith some moral support?"

"Of course," Mary said. Edith was really beginning to wonder if something had been put into Mary's coffee at breakfast that morning.

They had lunch and then Murray drove Anna, Mary and Edith to York. He indicated to Mary and Edith where the visitors' entrance was for the remand section of the prison.

"Mark Quinlan, Sir Anthony's brief, will meet you in the reception area."

Mary & Edith followed the signs for the remand section of the prison.

Mary shivered, "I really admire those women whose good works involve prison visiting; I don't think I could cope with constantly being inside one of these places."

"Visitors can leave when they have had enough," Edith said, "but I agree with you, I don't think I could do it either."

They walked into the reception area where they were met by a tall dark-haired young man a year or so older than Mary's husband, Matthew Crawley.

Mary introduced them.

"I'm Mark Quinlan, Sir Anthony's brief, and I am rather glad to have Mr Murray alongside me on this."

They sat a table and talked for a while.

"Is Sir Anthony alright?" there was a tremor in Edith's voice.

"He is a little shocked as you might expect and quite emotional; it also doesn't help he can't dress himself properly but he is doing his best."

"May I see him?"

"Yes, I have spoken to him about the possibility and he said it would raise his spirits to see your lovely face, his words not mine although I happen to agree with him."

"Thank you," Edith smiled but she was visibly shaking.

"Remand visits are more relaxed than in the general prison population; visitors can touch and bring in prison approved books and things. I will take you to him now; if you would be content to wait here Lady Mary?"

"Yes that's fine; I brought a book with me."

Edith followed Quinlan through the corridors.

"There will be a prison guard in the room at all times, Lady Edith."

"I understand, Mr Quinlan,"

"He is a very lucky man to have you behind him."

"He didn't do it and that is all there is to it." Edith said.

A uniformed guard unlocked a door; led Edith through and locked it behind them. It was quite chilly and damp and she was very worried as a thousand questions flashed through her mind; was he managing alright? Was he getting enough to eat and drink? Was he warm enough at night?

Another man unlocked another door and Edith found herself in the visiting area which was grim looking with austere white-washed walls and zinc tables bolted to the floor. Her heart sank; she knew she did not belong here and, far more importantly, Sir Anthony Strallan definitely didn't.


	4. Chapter 4 The visit & after

Chapter 4 the visit and after.

Edith sat on one of the cold uncomfortable visitor's chairs; she knew she was pale and shaking.

She heard a key turn and a door open. A prisoner officer came in with Anthony cuffed to his wrist.

"Sit down over there Strallan," he said.

Anthony sat and the officer went to remove the cuff.

"Surely you do not need to handcuff him, Edith gasped, visibly shocked, "he isn't a monster."

"It's prison procedure, miss," the guard leered.

"It's Lady Edith Crawley to you," Strallan snapped, "show her some respect, at least in my presence,"

"Apologies my lady," the guard said, his tone mocking," I'll be back for you in twenty minutes Strallan."

He left; they heard his keys jangling on his belt and the door clang shut.

Edith looked into his blue eyes and reached for his hand. He looked pale, tired and jaded and she thought her heart would break. She had to try and make him feel better. He looked dishevelled and his clothes were dirty but at least he looked as though he had been permitted to shave that morning.

"It's good to see your sweet face, Lady Edith," he murmured, "but I don't deserve your help or kindness; not after I publicly humiliated you on what should have been the happiest day of your life, of our lives."

"Let's not talk about that right now," she said, blinking tears from her eyes, "I know that you are innocent and I know that Mr Murray and Mr Quinlan will do their utmost to get you back home where you belong."

Strallan had had mixed feelings when he had heard that Lord Grantham's lawyer was involved in his case but it gave him more than a glimmer of hope.

"I'm glad to see you, Lady Edith. It's good to see a familiar face."

He took her hand; his was cold so she gently caressed his face with her warm fingers, drying the tears that were forming.

"You're shaking my lovely," he whispered.

"I have never been in one of these places before."

"I should hope not, Lady Edith."

She brushed the tears from his eyes and in that moment he loved her more than he had ever realised.

"Mr Quinlan said I cannot really talk about the case because I have agreed to be a witness in your defence. That also means I won't be able to visit again but he has said I may write to you. You don't belong here and soon you will be free."

"I really don't deserve you, my sweet Lady Edith. I jilted and humiliated you and I wish to god I had listened to you above everyone else. I certainly would not have been in the Grantham Arms that night,"

"It won't do either of us any good wishing what could have been, Anthony; we have to focus on what happens when you get out and that is when, my darling, not if."

She held his good hand against her cheek

"It's me who doesn't deserve you. You have been through so much; losing Maud and the baby, the war and now this. You came through all that and you're a real hero to me. You are a sweet, kind gentle man and I love you so much."

He could not believe that she had just said the words he had always wanted to hear from her lips.

"Say that again," he breathed.

"I love you, Sir Anthony Strallan, and I always have."

"I will carry that with me tonight and every night I am trapped here in this god forsaken place."

"In this case I think your injury will be a blessing and not a curse."

"Well it is about time it paid its way somehow."

She knew that his fragile confidence would not last long here; the guard had already demeaned him.

Edith's eyes brimmed with tears. She thought she would confide in Anna as she would understand better how it felt to visit the man you loved in prison; something neither Mary nor her mother would relate to. Edith admired Anna's integrity and moral courage in the face of Bates' arrest, trial and commutation of his sentence to life imprisonment.

She gently caressed his hand.

All too soon the prison officer came back for him.

"I will see you soon, my lovely," he whispered," and I will carry your sweet words with me always."

"Don't give up, Anthony; promise me that."

"I promise," he whispered as he was led away.

She was shown back out to where Quinlan and Mary waited.

Murray took Edith, Mary and Anna back home to Downton.

Cora had asked for some of Edith's favourite dishes to be served for dinner that night in an attempt to cheer her up and Edith was grateful.

She retired to her room early.

She undressed herself for bed and was about to draw back the covers and get in when she thought of something; she was not sure she believed in God but she dropped to her knees beside the bed, closed her eyes and folded her hands in supplication.

"Dear god. If I'm honest I am not entirely sure You are actually there despite what I was brought up to believe but if You are there then please hear me. Please take care of Anthony for me, protect him and keep him warm. Help him to find a friend in that desperate place. Please also give me the courage to be a witness worthy of him when the time comes. I ask this in the name of Jesus Christ our lord. Amen."

Cora had been passing along the landing when she heard Edith's prayer and blinked a tear from her own eye; dear god how could she have allowed her husband and mother-in-law to separate her daughter from the man she clearly loved?

Cora waited a couple of minutes after Edith's impassioned Amen before she tapped on the door.

Edith looked up.

"Mamma."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course,"

Cora sat on her daughter's bed.

"How was it?"

"Oh Mamma; it was heart-breaking. He seemed so helpless. The guard brought him in handcuffed like he was a vicious murderer rather than an innocent man," Edith's body shook with convulsively violent sobbing and Cora comforted Edith in a way she had not done since Edith was a little girl.

"Oh Edith, you should have told me how you feel about him. I would have spoken to both your father and grandmother. I am so very proud of you, my darling; I am sorry I neglected to realise that my daughter had grown up. Mr Murray will get him out; you know he will."

"I know Mama, but I am so worried. He needs someone to help him dress and he can't have a valet in there. I know I can look after him and be the wife he deserves and I am so worried. I need to do him justice when I take the stand but I am so much in awe of a man who came through being widowed, who survived the war and is now suffering in a place he should not be. I managed to tell him I loved him and he said he would carry those words in his heart. He did not say them to me but if I know him he would not want to say such words in such a place. I can't visit him in case it jeopardises his case but Mr Quinlan said we could write."

"That will help keep his spirits up. You will be a good witness, Edith, because you know him better than we do."

"In this case love will just have to be enough won't it? I can't give him anymore of myself than my heart."

"Edith my darling, in this case I think that love and truth will go hand in hand and love will triumph and I promise you this; if I have anything to do with it you will be Lady Strallan before the year's out."

Edith slept that night with the one faded photo of Anthony that she possessed under her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 A friend in need

Chapter 5 a friend in need

After the virtually inedible breakfast the following morning Anthony returned to his cell for some peace and quiet. The cacophony of noise in the dining room was giving him a splitting headache. These were not his sort of people at all; while some had fought in the war none appeared to have been injured like he was.

There was a knock on the open cell door and Anthony looked up to see one of the guards with a man carrying a bundle of standard prison issue bedding topped with a moth eaten pillow.

"New cell mate for you, Strallan; this here is Barry Nixon, Nixon, this is Sir Anthony Strallan," the officer's contemptuous disregard for Strallan's dignity and title was ill-disguised but Strallan was used to this by now. He sighed for he did not really want a cell mate but he didn't have much choice did he? He might as well make an effort.

The guard left and Nixon walked in and began to make up the top bunk with the bedding he had been carrying.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you, Sir Anthony," Nixon said. He glanced at Strallan's lifeless right arm as he did so and closed his eyes for a moment remembering his own war hell. He had been shell shocked near Ypres and memories of waking in the night sweating and screaming caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Most people only use the title as mockery around here," Strallan said, offering his left hand, "Anthony will be fine."

"I'm Barry," the man had a Lancashire accent, "knight or baronet?"

"Baronet."

Anthony judged Nixon to be a good fifteen to twenty years his junior. Behind the self assurance Anthony sensed a deep pain which showed in the haunted look behind the man's grey eyes.

That evening they talked; Anthony actually felt glad of someone to talk to. Of course he would rather have had Lady Edith but he knew she could not visit for fear of jeopardising his case. He would write to her later on.

"How did you get your injury, Anthony?"

"I took a bullet in the shoulder."

"I was shell shocked up near Ypres but you need not worry because I'm well past the screaming in the night phase. I came home and married my sweetheart but less than six months later the Spanish flu took her from me along with the child we had just learnt she was carrying."

"I'm so sorry, Barry. Maud, the late Lady Strallan, died in childbirth and my son died moments after."

"I'm sorry to hear that because I know what it's like; only I never saw my son or daughter because Sarah was four months pregnant when she died. I like to think it would have been a little girl in her image, dark curly hair and green eyes."

Anthony had an image of a little girl with Edith's coppery hair and brown eyes.

"So how did you get here?" Anthony asked gently.

"After Sarah died I just did not care anymore; I got in with a bad crowd, young soldiers unable to readjust to civilian life. We were involved in an armed robbery on a post office van and a man died. I did not shoot him personally but I have been charged as an accessory to his death. I will plead Guilty and do whatever time they give me because there is nothing out there for me anymore; at least I might have a chance to better myself in here. Why are you here?"

"I was laughably accused of indecently assaulting a woman; apparently I struck her across the face with my right hand which of course is just not possible. My case is based on the fact that she did not know her left from her right or she forgot to modify her statement accordingly. I have a good brief and Lord Grantham's lawyer is also helping out."

"You know the Earl of Grantham?" Nixon seemed impressed.

"Yes I almost married one of his daughters," Anthony sighed but was surprised to find himself telling Barry all about Lady Edith and her family's interference that had led to the non wedding; when he had finished he was blinking away tears.

"I read Lady Edith's article in the Times; it was very impressive. The young woman clearly has a social conscience which, if you'll beg my pardon, is a lot more than some women of your breeding possess and she's intelligent too. You should not have let such a woman slip through your fingers, Anthony. Promise me you will fight for her when you get out."

"I intend to and I will run away with her if I need to. Mind you she is over twenty-one so she does not need her father's consent. She has agreed to be a witness in my defence so she cannot visit without jeopardising my case. If I have learnt anything over the last few months it's that I cannot be without her. She would have married me despite the fact I'm crippled and twice her age but I did not listen to her, I listened to everyone else which was the biggest mistake of my life for she would have made me happy."

He took out the photograph of Lady Edith that he had carried throughout the war and showed it to Nixon.

"She's a beauty and you can see that spark, that intelligence. You need to fight for her."

Nixon in turn showed Anthony a snapshot of a woman with dark curly hair, "that's my Sarah; she would have been so sad to see where I am but had she lived then I would be a father and we might have had more than one by now and I would have kept on the straight and narrow. Still playing that what if game does no good to anyone."

"Don't I know it? I try not to play it but I often do but it helps nothing and no one. What did you do before the war?"

"My father was a weaver but I had no talent for that so I left to seek my fortune and I became a valet," he looked at Anthony, "I don't think it's an accident they put me in here with you because I think I can help you. I am sure that you have more than a few problems with dressing."

"Well one doesn't usually get to keep a valet in prison."

"I can help you and when you go to court your Lady Edith will be so impressed."

"Thank you."

"I'll just be glad to help, I like you Anthony, you're a decent man and I know for a fact you would not have done what is alleged even had you been able to use your right arm. I have no chance of life now but you have and you have a woman who loves you waiting on the outside. You can pay me back by marrying her and being blissfully happy."

"No more talking now, lights out," boomed the voice of the night guard as his hobnailed boots stomped across the landing.

"There is a letter for you, Lady Edith," Carson said.

"Thank you Carson," Edith breathed.

She rushed to her room where she kissed the envelope. She opened it.

_Dear Lady Edith_

_You have no idea what it meant to see you the other day and to actually feel your touch; I am living on that memory even now. Your sweet words are embedded deep in my heart._

_Will you forgive me for being such a stupid old fool who should have listened to you above everyone else?_

_I have a new cell-mate; Barry Nixon, and we get along very well. He has such a sad story, Lady Edith. He was shell shocked near Ypres and lost his wife and unborn child to the Spanish flu. He was a valet before the war and has agreed to help me out with regard to dressing and such; especially with regard to my impending court date. The only payment he asks is that we be happy. I have told him all about you. He read your article in the Times and was very impressed which gave me a chance to wax lyrical about you. I was very proud of you for that article, my sweet Lady Edith. Barry is good company but I would rather share my living and breathing space with you._

_I want the first time you hear the words I love you from my lips to be far from this desperate place. But I can write them because they will be read away from here._

_I hate the waiting but I know I cannot fail to get out of here; with you on my side anything is possible my darling._

_It will be time for breakfast soon; more inedible prison pigswill. I think I would prefer to eat Mrs Patmore's salty pudding but please don't tell her I said that._

_Please take care of yourself until we meet again._

_Anthony_


	6. Chapter 6 A visit from Lord Grantham

Chapter 6 a visit from Lord Grantham

"You seem a lot more cheerful this morning, Edith," Cora said at breakfast. Mary had gone shopping in York with Matthew.

"I had a letter from Anthony," Edith's happiness was obvious from the glow of her skin and the bright light in her eyes, "he has a new cell mate, Barry, whom he seems to get on well with and he used to be a valet so he has agreed to help Anthony with dressing and such. He seems in much brighter spirits. He wrote the magic words but said he would say them to me when he's free."

"That's wonderful," Cora hugged her daughter close.

"I think I might pay him a visit," Robert said.

"Papa, he has enough worries at the moment." Edith protested.

"I intend to remove a few, Edith," Robert looked at his daughter with love in his eyes, "I was wrong in what I did. I didn't want to admit that my little girl had grown up into a beautiful intelligent woman very much in love with a good honourable man. His display of dignity in the face of this allegation is an example to all men. He took up arms against Kaiser Bill; I did not so I have no right to judge him. I see now how wrong I was, Edith, and I can only ask your forgiveness."

"You have it, Papa. I am sure you were doing what you thought was right at the time and you were not to know how I love him or that he loves me."

"Ignorance is no defence for the way in which I and your grandmother behaved, Edith. I want him to know that I will not stand in his way if he wants to make you his Lady Strallan. You have earned the right to be happy with the man you choose and I know that you will be as happy as your mother and I have been; hopefully even more so. Your grandmother will just have to accept it."

"Will you take him a letter Papa, if I hurry off and write it now?"

"I have to speak to Murray or Quinlan to set the visit up anyway; go ahead and write your letter."

Edith left the room.

"I can tell that was difficult for you, Robert," Cora said.

"It's never easy admitting you are wrong, Cora my love, and I was so very wrong it scares me. Now I had better get on the telephone to Murray," he left the room.

About ten minutes later Edith returned to the library with the letter. Robert was just coming out of the study.

"Quinlan has arranged for me to visit Anthony early this afternoon. I am very proud of you for your tenacity. I have no doubt that your love for him and your desire for justice will win the day for him. I shall come along to lend moral support.

"Well I will not be able to be in court until it's my turn to give evidence. Dr Clarkson is also called to give evidence about the nature of Anthony's injury and the extent of his physical limitations for the defence. Between us the Prosecution's sweet talking boy from the valleys," Edith imitated a Welsh accent although not as good as Murray's, "doesn't stand a chance."

Edith handed her father the letter.

"I'll make sure he gets it," Robert promised.

Anthony and Barry were finished with lunch and Barry was set to return to his work in the prison laundry. Anthony was exempt work detail on grounds of both his social status and his injury.

"Strallan, Lord Grantham has come to visit you." the officer said.

"Alright," Anthony said; he noticed that the officer did not say Robert's title with the same disdain in which he pronounced Anthony's.

"Mind you speak out for what you want, Anthony," Barry said, "You can tell me later how things went."

"Nixon," another guard said, "Are you intending to report back to work anytime this week? Get a move on."

Anthony followed the guard into the same visiting area and sat on the same seat where he had sat with Lady Edith a week or so before.

The Earl of Grantham's face was strained. The guard removed the handcuff from Anthony's wrist and told him he would be back in twenty minutes time to fetch him. As before Anthony heard the clanking of keys on the officer's belt and the clanging of the enforced steel gate.

"Are they treating you alright?" Robert asked.

"It's not so bad; the food leaves much to be desired but I'm alive."

Robert took Edith's letter from his pocket and handed it to Anthony.

"I have come to see you to apologise for my behaviour some months before," he said, "Granted I did not know then that you and Edith loved each other but ignorance is no defence for my behaviour. I want you to know that you have showed incredible courage and dignity throughout this ordeal; in fact your behaviour is an example all men should follow. I did not take up arms in the war; you did and were injured so I have no right to criticise you. I have come to say that I will not stand in your way if you want to marry Lady Edith and my mother will just have to accept it. She is in London visiting my sister at present so I doubt she knows about this. It is hard for a man to admit he was wrong and even harder to admit he did not realise that his daughter had truly grown up; perhaps I did not want to. I should have listened to her and asked what she wanted and I did not, for which I can only apologise. After you are free, love and justice is on your side after all, you will be welcome at Downton Abbey anytime you wish to come. You have my permission and blessing to propose to Edith."

Anthony blinked tears from his eyes, "Thank you Lord Grantham; that is more than I ever thought I had a right to hope for."

"Let us put the past behind us for it does no good to dwell on things we cannot change."

"I could not agree more; how is Lady Edith?"

"She is well and in much better spirits since receiving your letter; Quinlan and Murray have been coaching her by asking her questions she may well face in court. She is anxious but determined to be worthy of you."

"It is I who must be worthy of her."

"You are both equally worthy of each other, Anthony my dear chap. When you are free you must come to dinner and have some proper food. I will tell Mrs Patmore to go easy on the salt but I doubt such an incident would ever recur."

"That salty pudding would be a huge improvement on the pigswill they serve up here under the guise of food," Anthony laughed.

"Lady Edith tells me you have a former valet for a cellmate?"

"Yes he is a tremendous help. The poor young man has not had an easy time; shell shocked plus losing his wife and unborn child to Spanish flu. His case comes up a few days after mine and I hope they will exercise leniency in regard to his circumstances. He is currently working in the prison laundry but I am exempt work detail on account of my injury."

"Well in this case your injury will be a blessing rather than a curse."

"It is time it paid its way," Anthony said, "but I will never forget that Lady Edith would have married me that day despite the injury. I just wish I had not brought that doxy a drink for I dread to think what the prosecution will make of it. I was naive in that but I felt so wretched at the time I suppose I doubted any woman would have wanted me in that way; aside from your daughter of course."

"You will be fine, Anthony. Do you have a suit for your day in court?"

"Yes that is one perk remand prisoners are allowed; it's in the prisoner property store and now I have a trusty hand to help me dress I can be sure of making the right impression."

"You will certainly do that," they heard the rattle of keys.

"Give Lady Edith my best wishes."

"I will do and I will be there in court for moral support."

Anthony was led away.

Lady Violet, the dowager countess, was speechless once Edith and Cora had filled her in on the situation.

"I am sorry Edith, I was wrong to interfere. Make sure you get him out of there and you can be happy."

"Thank you, Granny."

Anthony was alone in the cell for a time since Nixon did not finish work until 5. He took out Edith's letter and opened it.

_Dear Anthony_

_It was wonderful to get your letter for I think of you constantly; you are my last thought before sleeping and my first upon waking._

_Of course I forgive you my darling. I don't want to live without you. I am entrusting this to my father to deliver into your hands. Granny is in London visiting my aunt Rosamund at present so I don't know if she knows about any of this yet but I think my father will stand up to her this time._

_Please give Barry my kindest regards and I hope that he will get out of prison too. Please convey to him that I am extremely grateful to him for providing you with friendship and support. The day I visited I prayed for you that night. I asked God to protect you and to help you find a good friend in that hellhole. It sounds like my prayer was answered and I am so glad; I can't imagine how lonely it must be in prison._

_Is prison food really that bad? The salty pudding comments really cheered me up and I won't tell Mrs Patmore, don't worry._

_Mr Quinlan and Mr Murray have been coaching me by asking me questions that I may get asked in court. They seem satisfied I will give a good account but I know your freedom depends on it and I know I can be worthy; I will be able to look into your face and be reminded why I am doing it._

_Anthony, I really do love you so very much and I miss you so much._

_I must go so I can give this to my father. He is currently telephoning Murray to try and arrange to visit you._

_Take care my darling; I hope your visit with Papa goes well, to be honest I am more nervous about that on your behalf than I am about appearing in court._

_Take care of yourself my darling and I will see you sooner than you realise. I love you._

_Edith xxx_

"Everything is going to be fine," Anthony told Barry that evening, "Lord Grantham and I have given each other a clean slate and agreed to put it all behind us."

"You deserve it, Anthony."

That night Anthony fell asleep with Edith's photograph under his pillow and slept more soundly than he had done since the night after his arrest.


	7. Chapter 7 Rex Vs Strallan

Chapter 8 freedom beckons!

Anthony's breath caught in his throat as Edith walked into the court room to take her place in the witness box. She was dressed in an elegant charcoal grey dress with pearl buttons and smart grey shoes. She had chosen the shoes for comfort because they were flat and both Quinlan and Murray had warned her that she might be required to stand up for a not inconsiderable length of time.

She caught Anthony's eye and he gave her a shy smile. He had been warned against making too much eye contact with a witness; as had she with him. She had been told by Murray that the signs were encouraging but he was forbidden to tell her anything else about what had already been said.

Quinlan indicated the Bible which Edith took in her right hand and her words rang loud and clear as she said, "I swear by Almighty God that the evidence I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Quinlan stood, "Lady Edith Crawley; please would you give the court an account of the defendant's character?"

"Yes, Sir Anthony Strallan is an honourable, intelligent, very kind and gentle man who would not even harm the proverbial fly. He has been dealt a tough hand beginning with the death of his first wife with which he appears to have coped admirably."

Evans had been about to object that by all accounts Edith had not known Anthony at the time of Lady Maud Strallan's death but refrained when when he heard her carefully phrased answer.

Quinlan smiled, "Lady Edith, I understand you worked as a volunteer nurse during the war when your family home was converted into a convalescent facility for wounded officers?"

Edith smiled, "That is correct Mr Quinlan; I was kept very busy and I enjoyed the work although it could be harrowing sometimes."

Quinlan did not move from where he stood.

"The prosecution's learned friend, Dr Cope, has alleged that the defendant is faking his injury and actually has considerable movement in his arm but plays on people's sympathy. Do you agree with this account?"

"No, I do not. Sir Anthony Strallan is far too honest to make out he is more injured than he is. His injury has blighted his life; he has to write, shave and eat left-handed and he cannot use his arm at all. I am not a doctor or medical expert but I don't believe it would be possible for him to regain any movement. Yes," she saw Evans preparing to object, "I know that some soldiers have had successful surgery but I talked with Dr Clarkson about this and he informed me that it is as he told the court; surgery would be messy, likely as not unsuccessful and possibly place Sir Anthony's life in danger from septicaemia. Sir Anthony knows his own physical limitations and there is no way that he could have committed the alleged offence. To commit an indecent assault I imagine a man would need to be able to hold a woman's skirts up with one hand and do whatever he meant to do with the other. It would, I should imagine, be impossible to do such a thing one handed. He also would never hit a woman."

Anthony could not believe her beauty that day and her calm self-assurance. He hoped that Evans would not give her too tough a time.

"No more questions, Lady Edith," Quinlan sat. Evans got up.

"Lady Edith; is it not true that you intended to marry the defendant earlier this year but he jilted you on the day?"

"That is correct, Mr Evans but I bear him no malice; he was under intense pressure from my father and grandmother, the Earl and dowager countess of Grantham, as well as myself."

"Could it possibly be that you are in love with the defendant, Lady Edith?"

"Objection my lord," Quinlan rose, "The witness' feelings for, and previous relationship with, the defendant are not under scrutiny here and perhaps you would remind my learned friend that Lady Edith far outranks him in social position."

"Objection sustained Mr Quinlan, the witness does not have to answer the question and Mr Evans you will please show due respect for Lady Edith in my courtroom. Her emotions are not on trial here, just the alleged action of the defendant, and since I see the Earl of Grantham in the public gallery today I would advise you to proceed with caution."

"Yes my lord," Evans bowed his head, "no more questions."

"Lady Edith, you may stand down," Lister said; in truth he was incredibly impressed by the young woman with her calm assurance and sense of justice. He had also been considerably impressed by Anthony's quiet dignity and he believed that the jury would find in his favour.

"The defence rests," Quinlan said calmly.

The jury were dismissed to consider their verdict. Anthony was taken to a small room to wait,

The foreman of the Jury said.

"I think we can make this quick. Raise your hands if you think him guilty." Twelve hands remained down.

"Not guilty?" Twelve hands shot up in the air.

Robert, Edith, Clarkson and Mary were with Murray in a small room to await the verdict.

"You did very well, Edith," Murray said, "in fact I think you have more than done your part."

"I'm really proud of you, Edith," Robert said," I did think he was aiming below the belt when he asked Edith certain questions."

"Mr Quinlan did spectacularly," Murray said, "I had every faith in him; he may be young but he does have a proven track record; Evans has yet to win his big case."

A clerk came into the room.

"Mr Murray, the just is about to return."

"That's quick," Edith gasped, "It's not been fifteen minutes yet."

"They didn't have much to deliberate," Murray said, "Lister hates time-waters in his court so I feel Miss Thompson is about to get a much deserved dressing down so she slinks away with her tail between her legs."

"I won't be sorry for that," Edith said, "not after she has caused Anthony all this grief but without this I would not have got him back so I have mixed feelings."

They followed Murray back into court.

Anthony was brought in and Edith gave him a beautiful smile which touched his heart.

"Have you reached a verdict on which you are unanimously agreed?" Lister addressed the foreman.

"We have my lord."

"In the matter of indecent assault how do you find the defendant Sir Anthony Strallan?"

"Not guilty."

"In the matter of common assault how do you find the defendant Sir Anthony Strallan?"

"Not guilty."

"Miss Thompson," Lister barked, "Next time you think of bringing a case to my attention perhaps you would make sure that the defendant is actually physically and morally capable of committing the offence in the first place. Mr Evans, I would advise the same of you."

"Yes my lord," Thompson said.

"The jury is dismissed with the thanks of the court and you, Sir Anthony Strallan, can leave as a free man with no stain on your character."

Lister retreated back into his chambers.

"You must come to dinner tonight, Anthony." Robert said, "Murray and Quinlan you are also invited "

"Thank you, my lord," Quinlan gasped for he had never expected to be invited to dinner at the Earl of Grantham's home.

"Thank you, Lord Grantham," Murray said.

Mary whispered to her father, "I think we should let Edith and Anthony have a long overdue moment alone."

"I quite agree," Robert said.

Finally they were left alone and Edith threw her arms around him, putting her good right arm in a way his injured one could rest on it.

He wrapped his good arm around her and she buried her face in his chest as he drew her close to his warm sinewy body

"Thank you my beloved," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes; feeling weak as she did so.

"I love you," he breathed, "I have missed you so much."

"I love you too Sir Anthony Strallan; I don't want to have to live without you now. I know I can't because I tried."

He dropped to one knee and took her hand in his good one.

"Lady Edith Crawley, would you do this old fool, who was stupid enough to think he could live without you, the greatest honour of agreeing to become Lady Strallan?"

"Yes oh a hundred thousand times yes," Edith breathed as he got to his feet.

He kissed her so hard it took their breath away as he explored her mouth with his, relishing the taste of her sensual mouth.

Pratt drove Robert, Mary, Edith and Anthony back to Downton for dinner; Quinlan and Murray travelled separately. Edith sat on Anthony's left so he could put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Inwardly she sighed softly for they were free to love and she could not wait to make sure he got a decent meal.


	8. Chapter 8 Freedom beckons

Chapter 8 freedom beckons!

Anthony's breath caught in his throat as Edith walked into the court room to take her place in the witness box. She was dressed in an elegant charcoal grey dress with pearl buttons and smart grey shoes. She had chosen the shoes for comfort because they were flat and both Quinlan and Murray had warned her that she might be required to stand up for a not inconsiderable length of time.

She caught Anthony's eye and he gave her a shy smile. He had been warned against making too much eye contact with a witness; as had she with him. She had been told by Murray that the signs were encouraging but he was forbidden to tell her anything else about what had already been said.

Quinlan indicated the Bible which Edith took in her right hand and her words rang loud and clear as she said, "I swear by Almighty God that the evidence I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Quinlan stood, "Lady Edith Crawley; please would you give the court an account of the defendant's character?"

"Yes, Sir Anthony Strallan is an honourable, intelligent, very kind and gentle man who would not even harm the proverbial fly. He has been dealt a tough hand beginning with the death of his first wife with which he appears to have coped admirably."

Evans had been about to object that by all accounts Edith had not known Anthony at the time of Lady Maud Strallan's death but refrained when when he heard her carefully phrased answer.

Quinlan smiled, "Lady Edith, I understand you worked as a volunteer nurse during the war when your family home was converted into a convalescent facility for wounded officers?"

Edith smiled, "That is correct Mr Quinlan; I was kept very busy and I enjoyed the work although it could be harrowing sometimes."

Quinlan did not move from where he stood.

"The prosecution's learned friend, Dr Cope, has alleged that the defendant is faking his injury and actually has considerable movement in his arm but plays on people's sympathy. Do you agree with this account?"

"No, I do not. Sir Anthony Strallan is far too honest to make out he is more injured than he is. His injury has blighted his life; he has to write, shave and eat left-handed and he cannot use his arm at all. I am not a doctor or medical expert but I don't believe it would be possible for him to regain any movement. Yes," she saw Evans preparing to object, "I know that some soldiers have had successful surgery but I talked with Dr Clarkson about this and he informed me that it is as he told the court; surgery would be messy, likely as not unsuccessful and possibly place Sir Anthony's life in danger from septicaemia. Sir Anthony knows his own physical limitations and there is no way that he could have committed the alleged offence. To commit an indecent assault I imagine a man would need to be able to hold a woman's skirts up with one hand and do whatever he meant to do with the other. It would, I should imagine, be impossible to do such a thing one handed. He also would never hit a woman."

Anthony could not believe her beauty that day and her calm self-assurance. He hoped that Evans would not give her too tough a time.

"No more questions, Lady Edith," Quinlan sat. Evans got up.

"Lady Edith; is it not true that you intended to marry the defendant earlier this year but he jilted you on the day?"

"That is correct, Mr Evans but I bear him no malice; he was under intense pressure from my father and grandmother, the Earl and dowager countess of Grantham, as well as myself."

"Could it possibly be that you are in love with the defendant, Lady Edith?"

"Objection my lord," Quinlan rose, "The witness' feelings for, and previous relationship with, the defendant are not under scrutiny here and perhaps you would remind my learned friend that Lady Edith far outranks him in social position."

"Objection sustained Mr Quinlan, the witness does not have to answer the question and Mr Evans you will please show due respect for Lady Edith in my courtroom. Her emotions are not on trial here, just the alleged action of the defendant, and since I see the Earl of Grantham in the public gallery today I would advise you to proceed with caution."

"Yes my lord," Evans bowed his head, "no more questions."

"Lady Edith, you may stand down," Lister said; in truth he was incredibly impressed by the young woman with her calm assurance and sense of justice. He had also been considerably impressed by Anthony's quiet dignity and he believed that the jury would find in his favour.

"The defence rests," Quinlan said calmly.

The jury were dismissed to consider their verdict. Anthony was taken to a small room to wait,

The foreman of the Jury said.

"I think we can make this quick. Raise your hands if you think him guilty." Twelve hands remained down.

"Not guilty?" Twelve hands shot up in the air.

Robert, Edith, Clarkson and Mary were with Murray in a small room to await the verdict.

"You did very well, Edith," Murray said, "in fact I think you have more than done your part."

"I'm really proud of you, Edith," Robert said," I did think he was aiming below the belt when he asked Edith certain questions."

"Mr Quinlan did spectacularly," Murray said, "I had every faith in him; he may be young but he does have a proven track record; Evans has yet to win his big case."

A clerk came into the room.

"Mr Murray, the just is about to return."

"That's quick," Edith gasped, "It's not been fifteen minutes yet."

"They didn't have much to deliberate," Murray said, "Lister hates time-waters in his court so I feel Miss Thompson is about to get a much deserved dressing down so she slinks away with her tail between her legs."

"I won't be sorry for that," Edith said, "not after she has caused Anthony all this grief but without this I would not have got him back so I have mixed feelings."

They followed Murray back into court.

Anthony was brought in and Edith gave him a beautiful smile which touched his heart.

"Have you reached a verdict on which you are unanimously agreed?" Lister addressed the foreman.

"We have my lord."

"In the matter of indecent assault how do you find the defendant Sir Anthony Strallan?"

"Not guilty."

"In the matter of common assault how do you find the defendant Sir Anthony Strallan?"

"Not guilty."

"Miss Thompson," Lister barked, "Next time you think of bringing a case to my attention perhaps you would make sure that the defendant is actually physically and morally capable of committing the offence in the first place. Mr Evans, I would advise the same of you."

"Yes my lord," Thompson said.

"The jury is dismissed with the thanks of the court and you, Sir Anthony Strallan, can leave as a free man with no stain on your character."

Lister retreated back into his chambers.

"You must come to dinner tonight, Anthony." Robert said, "Murray and Quinlan you are also invited "

"Thank you, my lord," Quinlan gasped for he had never expected to be invited to dinner at the Earl of Grantham's home.

"Thank you, Lord Grantham," Murray said.

Mary whispered to her father, "I think we should let Edith and Anthony have a long overdue moment alone."

"I quite agree," Robert said.

Finally they were left alone and Edith threw her arms around him, putting her good right arm in a way his injured one could rest on it.

He wrapped his good arm around her and she buried her face in his chest as he drew her close to his warm sinewy body

"Thank you my beloved," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes; feeling weak as she did so.

"I love you," he breathed, "I have missed you so much."

"I love you too Sir Anthony Strallan; I don't want to have to live without you now. I know I can't because I tried."

He dropped to one knee and took her hand in his good one.

"Lady Edith Crawley, would you do this old fool, who was stupid enough to think he could live without you, the greatest honour of agreeing to become Lady Strallan?"

"Yes oh a hundred thousand times yes," Edith breathed as he got to his feet.

He kissed her so hard it took their breath away as he explored her mouth with his, relishing the taste of her sensual mouth.

Pratt drove Robert, Mary, Edith and Anthony back to Downton for dinner; Quinlan and Murray travelled separately. Edith sat on Anthony's left so he could put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Inwardly she sighed softly for they were free to love and she could not wait to make sure he got a decent meal.


	9. Chapter 9 An unexpected surprise

Chapter 9 unexpected surprise

Edith was surprised when the car passed the entrance to Downton and went into the village. She held Anthony's hand.

"What's going on, Papa?" she asked," I thought we were going home for dinner."

"And so we shall," he said; taking an envelope from inside his jacket. He handed it to Edith, "this should explain everything. I thought long and hard about this and I hope it will go some way to making up for everything I have done to separate you in the past."

"Do you know what this is about Mary?" Edith asked.

Mary shook her head; Robert had told her nothing.

Edith opened the envelope and drew out a single sheet of paper which she unfolded, almost dropping it on the floor in her surprise.

"Anthony darling, look," she gasped.

Anthony was shocked when he glimpsed the document; it was a special license issued by the archdiocese of York giving permission to Sir Anthony Strallan and Lady Edith Crawley to marry on that date.

"I thought only a bride or groom could apply for these," Edith gasped.

"Normally that is the case but on this occasion Murray gave legal assent so I could apply in the groom's absence; the nature of which I did not disclose."

"I really don't know what to say except thanks from the bottom of my heart, Lord Grantham." Anthony gasped.

"Thank you, Papa," Edith had tears streaming down her face, "but I am hardly attired for a wedding."

"You look beautiful, Lady Edith," Anthony whispered,"I would marry you if you wore sackcloth and ashes."

"It's me who should be wearing those," Robert said, "You can get married, come to Downton and have a proper dinner, for I am sure Anthony must be craving decent food, then you can return home a free and vindicated married man."

Tears pricked both their eyes for, even in their wildest dreams; they had never expected a homecoming like this.

"I honestly had no idea," Mary gasped, "you really are a dark horse, Papa."

"I'm trying to make amends to your sister and her fiancée," Robert protested.

"I have amends to make too," Mary flushed, "Sir Anthony, on the day of the garden party I lied to you. I made out Edith had called you every name under the sun because I was jealous. Things weren't so great with Matthew at the time and I envied what you had. I suppose you could blame me for your injury but I never knew then that you and Edith loved each other so I ask your forgiveness."

"The war has changed us all, Lady Mary, and I accept your apology," Anthony said, "As for the injury, well I signed on the dotted line and I blame only the jerry soldier who took a pot shot at me. Please don't trouble yourself further. It takes guts to admit to a wrong. As you heard in court what Dr Clarkson's medical view of the situation is I know it will never get better but the fact that Lady Edith is prepared to marry me in spite of it I am relieved and privileged."

They pulled up at the church; Edith had butterflies in her stomach.

Anthony went into the church as did Mary.

Robert took his daughter's arm.

"No need to ask if you are ready?"

"I am fine," Edith was visibly shaking.

Reverend Travis was waiting up front. Edith spotted her mother and grandmother as well as Aunt Rosamund, Matthew and Isobel Crawley, Dr Clarkson, Murray and Quinlan.

Robert led Edith up the aisle. He had been to Locksley the previous day, before the trial, and outlined his plan to Anthony's servants who seemed delighted their master would be returning home a free man with a bride.

"God bless you, Lord Grantham," Anthony's butler said, "the master and Lady Edith belong together."

"I hope to God this will make up for everything I did to separate them."

"I have no doubt it will."

"Dearly beloved," Travis said.

Edith and Anthony spoke their vows, their voices ringing loud and clear in the church. They never took their eyes off each other.

Since the non wedding Anthony had kept the ring on a chain about his neck which the prison guards had never spotted and even Nixon had fallen into the assumption that it was the late Lady Strallan's wedding ring.

He took the ring from the chain and handed it to Travis who slid it off and blessed it. Edith rested her hand on the altar rail to make it easier for him to slip it onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Edith flushed at the prospect of Anthony worshipping her body.

Travis pronounced them man and wife and Lady Edith Strallan walked out of the church with her husband's good arm around her waist.

"We need to get Sir Anthony back to Downton so he can get a good meal inside him," Mary said, "He will need the energy later," she winked at them and Edith winked back.

All the servants were there to congratulate them.

Violet approached them.

"Congratulations to you both; I admit I was wrong and I am ashamed of what I said and did."

"Thank you, Granny," Edith said, enjoying the sensation of Anthony's arm around her waist.

"I think we can put the past behind us now, Lady Grantham," Anthony said, "Lady Edith and I both have what we always wanted, don't you agree Lady Strallan/"

"Yes," Edith's smile was infectious.

Carson rang the dinner gong.

Edith felt deliriously happy all that evening; with her husband sitting beside her. Anthony ate heartily but not greedily and Edith knew he was enjoying the taste of real proper food again.

All too soon dinner was over. Anna had packed some of Edith's favourite clothes so she would have something to wear.

"Don't expect much, if any, sleep tonight," Mary warned.

"Sleeping is the last thing I intend doing tonight," Edith laughed.

Cora embraced them both.

"Be happy my darling." She whispered to Edith.

"I will be, Mamma," she gently massaged the small of Anthony's back, "Now I finally have everything I have ever wanted."

"I will take the best care of her, Lady Grantham." Anthony said.

"I have no doubt of it, Anthony," Cora said.

They went out to the car; Strallan's chauffeur had turned out to fetch his master and his bride home to Locksley.

After a short drive they arrived and the chauffeur opened the door for them. They got out and Anthony lifted her bodily with his left arm and stepped over the threshold.

"It's the best I can do, Lady Strallan," he murmured.

"It's more than good enough for me, Anthony my darling," she whispered back.

One of the housemaids had taken the valise Anna had packed and gone to arrange them in her mistress's room although she had no doubt that the new Lady Strallan would be sharing the master's bed for that night at least.

They had a drink of wine then Anthony dismissed the servants for the night.

He then turned to his wife and noticed she was trembling. He drew her to him.

She kissed him hard enough to take their breath away and he responded whole-heartedly exploring her mouth, throat and ear lobe.

"Thank you my darling," he whispered, "for everything."

"You are welcome, my darling Sir Anthony,"

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom; rose petals had been scattered on the bed and lighted candles strategically placed to give the room a soft intimate ambience.

He pulled her close to him with his good arm and Edith suddenly became aware of her need for him as much as she sensed his own. Her erect nipples strained against her dress and she felt wetness between her legs which made her feel deliciously excited and suddenly desperately hungry for him.

He whispered in her ear, "Are you ready to become Lady Strallan in every sense?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I am more than ready."


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Chapter 10 happy ever after

Edith began to undress her husband; she found it was not as difficult as she had imagined and pretty soon he was naked from the waist up. She put her arms around him and pressed close, caressing his back and shoulders while her sensual mouth rained hot hard kisses on his chest. His nipples were erect too and Edith's tongue swirled around them, sending shivers through him. Her fingertips caressed his scars and every kiss and caress affirmed her love for him.

He was shaking as she eased his trousers down his legs marvelling at his muscle tone. He stood naked before her and she gently pushed him down onto their bed.

Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Sir Anthony Strallan, you truly are the most gorgeous man I have ever set eyes on."

He watched as she removed her dress, unbuttoning it slowly so it slipped down her slender body revealing her full breasts with erect rosebud nipples. He was all too aware of his arousal; watching his virgin wife undress herself slowly and teasingly was easily the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. He saw vaginal fluid glistening on her inner thighs which dispelled any doubts he might ever have had that she would want to share his bed.

He pulled back the bedclothes and she went to join him, nestling close to him and holding him.

"Anthony," she breathed, "Undressing you was a privilege."

His breath caught in his throat and tears glistened in his eyes as he swept his gaze over her nakedness. He had never dreamt that he could ever be so lucky as to have her come willingly to his bed as his bride.

There was a fire lit in the room so it was not cold. He moved down her body and began to suck her breasts, his tongue swirling around her erect nipples and underneath. Edith gasped with delight; this had featured in many of her lurid unladylike fantasies about him.

He propped himself up with his left arm as he rained hot hard kisses down her abdomen.

His tongue caressed her slit and gently parted her labia hooking her clitoris from its hiding place as he began to lick and suck. Edith began shivering violently beneath him as she felt an incredible tension build. He carried on licking and sucking her gently and she sensed he was drinking every drop of her sweet womanly essence.

"Anthony, "she cried out, "Oh Anthony that feels wonderful."

She cried out; low moans emanating from her throat as a series of orgasms ripped through her slender body without mercy but she wanted none. She had never dreamt it would feel so good to be with him; how could he ever have thought he did not deserve her? At that moment she was sure she did not deserve the incredible pleasures he was evoking in her trembling body.

His hand caressed her side rubbing her hip tenderly as his tongue swirled driving her crazy with desire as she arched her back and moaned as another wave of pleasure broke over her, causing every nerve ending to tingle.

She threw back her head; tears of absolute joy streaking her face. She had never thought such sensual pleasures would ever feature in her life experience but today had so far been a day when both of their dreams had come deliciously true and real. He was shaking as he moved back up her, kissing her navel and abdomen en route and teasing with long sweeps of his tongue. He held her close to him for a moment for he too was shaking and tears streaked his face.

"You are beautiful, Lady Strallan," he gasped, "you are more than ready now and you have no idea how much I want to make love to you all night long. You have knocked years off me so I know I will have the stamina but it won't be a penny dreadful romp, not that I read those publications."

He slipped inside her and she gritted her teeth but she felt only a moment's pain before she felt him caressing her with long steady strokes. She moaned as his mouth explored her lips, her throat and her breasts.

She pushed up against him to maximise his thrust; caressed his back and shoulders.

He was very gentle and she was aware that he was trembling with emotion. Finally she cried out as a sticky stream of sticky seminal fluid was released inside her as well as trickling from her own body.

He held her close and her head rested on his chest.

For a long moment neither of them spoke.

"Thank you, my love," she gasped, "that was beautiful."

"You're more than welcome, Lady Strallan," he murmured, "Oh god that time in prison was worth it to get you back."

He kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much, my darling Anthony," she breathed, "I always have and I always will."

"Finally I feel worthy of you, my darling," he breathed, "I am only sorry it took something as dramatic as that to make me realise; I plan to take you to some of the most fascinating places in Europe so we can relish the culture and just be man and wife together."

"You were always worthy of me, my love," Edith breathed. They were drenched in sweat after their carnal exertions and she was inhaling the post-coital musky aroma mixed with masculinity that hung over him.

"Are you happy my beloved Lady Strallan?" he asked.

"I am more than happy my beloved Anthony and knowing that we are finally together means you will never be alone again."

"I love you, Lady Edith Strallan," he nuzzled her bare shoulder.

Finally they nestled close to each other and went to sleep knowing that their life together had finally begun.


End file.
